Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 15
Covenant Species Weights I know there isn't much room in Wikis for jokes, but here's just one to start off a long analysis. Please don't ban me. Cracked.com ran an article called 5 Things We're Making Fatter in Addition to Ourselves. And I've noticed a somewhat similar trend over the Covenant species articles with their weights. They've almost all gone up, to somewhat ridiculous levels, with the exception of Elites, who have lost about 200 lbs. and Prophets, who've stayed the same. I don't have precise figures to quote, but from memory here is a comparison of the original species weight to the current one: Grunts: 118 kg/260 lbs (current) vs. 110 lbs (original) Jackals: 88 kg/195 lbs (current) vs. ~150 lbs (original) Drones: 130 kg/280 lbs (current) vs. ~130 lbs (original) Brutes: 680 kg/1500 lbs (current) vs. 1100 lbs (original) Just looking at these, the Grunt and Drone figures seem ridiculous. How does a Grunt, a much shorter and smaller creature than a human, weigh in so much heavier? And the Drone would be in the obese category in human classification, yet not only is it a pretty trim-looking creature, it's a flying one. The Jackal and Brute aren't as egregious as this, but they're still somewhat implausible figures. The Jackal is supposed to have hollow bones and it looks pretty skinny, but it's probably the most acceptable figure out of these four. Before the Elite's weight was changed from around 500 to its present of around 320 lbs, the Brute weighed 1,100. So it weighed a little more than twice as much as an Elite. Plausible. Now with the new figures, the Brute weighs 5 times as much as an Elite. Which makes little sense to me. The source of these figures seems to be the Halo Encyclopedia, and I think the standard is to use the newest material as the main source in case of conflicts. But we've all read through/contributed to the rants about how riddled with errors the Encyclopedia is, and I think I can see the source of the error in some of these cases. The've mixed up kilograms with pounds. It makes very strong sense for the Grunt and the Drone especially, because those kilogram figures are almost the same as the old pound figures. The Jackal would be a little bit on the anorexic side if it were only 88 pounds, so in that case the 195 lb. figure should probably be more correct. The Brute was always a heavyweight, but consider, if it were 680 pounds it would weigh a little more than twice as much as the old Elite did, the same that it used to be when the Elite was 500. My proposal is to change the weights of the Grunt, Drone, and possibly the Brute so that it's the same number in pounds that it is now in kilograms. If it's unacceptable to consider correcting typos/errors in the Halo Encyclopedia like that, then my proposal is to find the more accurate-sounding numbers in the old sources, and replace the current ones with those. Flayer92 01:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :The Unggoy are 5 foot 6 inches. The Yanme'e are 5 foot 10 inches and the Kig-Yar are 6 foot 8 inches. Just wanted to let you know in case you didn't notice yet. ;) -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 17:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Source formatting I suggest we change formatting of sources for books and games because I think it looks a bit more precise. And here are my suggestions for my proposal: #Books: Name of book - Any sub-titles, page Page number ("Quote (optional)"), or if you want to link right to the book: Name of book ("Quote (optional)") #Games: Name of game - ''Name of level'', Any sub-title ("Quote (optional)"), or if you want to link right to the game: Name of game ("Quote (optional)") And as an example: If you want to source a quote from page of Halo Encyclopedia as an example: Halo Encyclopedia - Chapter Six: The Forerunners, page 185 ("The Libarian had a deep respect for humanity, whom she viewed as “special” among all of the sentient life she had catalogued and felt it was well worth the sacrafice of her life to save them.") And for something like a section from a level in Halo 3: Halo 3 - ''Sierra 117'', Quid Pro Quo And other ways.-- Wiki Improvement Poll In counting down the release of Halo: Reach (Sept 14) and experiencing the end of 10 wonderful years of all that is Bungie, what do you think Halopedia should do to celebrate? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) We are already a pretty reached-out (no pun intended) wiki and I don't think that would be so different of awesome. The whole halopedians-only matches sound exclusive and unfun as well. My suggestion is below: Contests. Everything reach themed in any medium. Poetry, photoshopping, screenshots, songs, animation. Anything you could work, and we have enough users to run something like that. 1st 2nd and 3rd for each category. Cairo 'my sig's broken' Cat 07:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, we should replace the file of John holding an MA5C with a file of Noble Six. The background should be changed too (the Tsavo Highway background is getting old). And instead of the usual white-and-light-blue colors of this wiki, we should have a more "Reach" feel to it. Such as using darker and gloomy-er colors. Just a suggestion. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] [[User talk:Ultra Force|(Talk)]] 20:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I mean John is the iconic charator of The halo series. You here Halo and you think of him. Perhaps we can get a new picture of him,and a new background though. --Blahmarrow 22:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Do an "all of the above" section, inculding "Making the wiki reach style" and "Hosting PC and XBoxLive for wikians only matches". That would help those of us who lack XBox live. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 00:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I think maybe make a Halo:Reach theme but instead of simply replacing the image of MasterChief we make an image of him alongside Noble 6. Alternatively we could make a theme that shows all the Halo games as a homage to the series which would be fitting as this is Bungie's final Halo game--Soul reaper 03:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Just like Soul reaper said, we should update the theme to have a more "Reach" like feel but it shouldn't be total. --Reddy645 20:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I like the new darker background, fitting in with Reach's atmosphere. But, since Master Chief is Halo's iconic character, I say, alongside having the Reach Chief (since he's most likely going to make a cameo appearance), we also have like a group picture of all the important characters within the series, including Noble Team as a whole and the ODST squad. The main characters should take center stage though. --k1ll8 saurav 20:31, September 1, 2010 Since we don't know whether Master Chief will appear as a character, I would recommend having the members of Noble Team set to random, as well as Buck - we can't forget our Nathan Fillion love since he's returning for Reach. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 03:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A Better Idea is to Get a picture of all of the Famous Halo Characters, and Photoshop them all into one page, with Master Chief standing in front holding his Assault Riffle Over his Shoulder --Killerrin 05:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :If only customising the wiki theme were that simple.... but alas, it is not. Sorry, can't be done. :( - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) These are a few ideas i came up with for a Reach themed wiki logo--Soul reaper 06:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Noble6logo.png Noble6logo2.png Noble6logo3.png Noble6logo4.png Noble6logo5.png Noble6logo6.png Noble6logo7.png <> :*sigh*... the wiki logo cannot be altered. It is there, permanently, until we have another wiki-skin change. As such, it's pointless to propose any changes to the wiki logo.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or is the new theme running a lot slower than the old one? It may be due to the ONI background thing, but I'm not sure. My computer's not exactly top of the line but the old theme ran a lot smoother. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's expected to run slower, but not a lot slower. All images have been compressed to their smallest possible filesize. Have you tried disabling the ads using AdBlocker (Mozilla)? It would certainly decrease the load-time and make it smoother.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, "a lot slower" may've been a bit of an overstatement; it's within bearable limits but still noticeable. I am using Adblock though; guess I'll just have to live with it. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well then forget a logo change. It can stay the way it is. However, the link colors are annoying me. They don't fit in with Reach's color scheme. If it's possible to change the color of the links, consider yellow/gold. -k1ll8 saurav 21:53, September 2, 2010 Human Colonization Can anyone find out what was the approxomate number of human colonies before and after the Covenant war? :It's already mentioned in the "population" section of the Human article. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 06:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Messed up Main Page Is it just me, or is the Main Page looking kinda messed up right now? What happened? --Serithi 09:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you're referring to the ridiculously long advert on the right column, then yes, it is messed up. If not, it's looks normal. Perhaps you have a different display problem? Mind if you could provide a screenshot?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Something is displacing the right hand column for me, shifting it down a few centimeters. That may be something like what he means. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 21:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: EDIT: Scratch that, it's messed up again. Serithi 06:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Serithi; some screenshots would be helpful. ::::@Specops306; that would be the ridiculously long advert... something which is out of my control...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sister Site Issue Sorry if this is not allowed here. One of the sister sites, Halo Machinima Wiki, is lacking moderators, only having 2, and many pages are being vandalized and removed overall. Is this not a matter of this site or can it be dealt with here? I personally think this site should be involved, however that is not my decision. I will remove this section if it is required because I do not know if this section's allowed here. NarutoROCKS189 05:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest talking to any active moderators over at Halo Machinima Wiki. If there are none, you can apply to become a moderator. To do so, head here and discuss with Wikia Staff on how to become a moderator.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Blogs? Ok,I dont know if this is just a glitch or what, but every once in a while when I type something into the search box and it is accurately spelled, it takes me to a list of halopedia blog suggestions. Is it just my computer or what? :A glitch most likely. Wikia is updating its internal systems, as announced globally a few days ago, so I think that caused the error. They might go away in a few weeks. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Mediawiki I think the headlines of the site are lost in the background because the text is black and the background is dark. Maybe consider using white text for the headlines? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 13:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's only for this page and that other page. If you try other pages, it should be fine. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then why not outline the white text in black. It looks really bad for a mainpage, just sayin. RadiationNeon (CHATTER) 03:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::If you mean "outline the black text in white" that might be a good idea, actually. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope, like the first post says, white text. But then other pages would be white text. That's why I said black outline.-- RadiationNeon (CHATTER) 06:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Which is also useless as the theme comes offline by the end of September. It's just one page (two if you included Main page) affected.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Monaco problem There's a problem with Monaco skins across Wikia. For some reason, submenus don't receive the position:absolute setting, so they don't function properly and are near-unusable. Problem affects Firefox 3.6.3 Portable and possibly higher versions as well. Have not tested on other browsers -- can't at this time. Simple fix that you guys could implement for Halopedia specifically: #navigation div.sub-menu.widget{position:absolute} The problem stems from some (useless) CSS meant for browsers with JavaScript turned off; the CSS sets submenus to position:static. It seems to have been intended to make the menus usable with JS off. It has absolutely no useful effect, however, because the submenus don't even exist on the page when JS is off. (As part of Wikia's dreadful menu system, the menus are created dynamically, with their contents retrieved via AJAX.) This CSS, then, has no point; it may be safely overriden without further disadvantaging JS-less browsers. So you can implement the fix listed above and solve the menu issue for Halopedia specifically, or you can wait for Wikia to fix the problem. Alternatively, if anyone here is friends with a Wikia staffer, you can pass the fix onto them and see what they can do for Wikia as a whole. By the way, I've been away for a while. Love what you guys've done with the place. DavidJCobb 22:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Added and done. Haven't encountered anyone having the problem so far. Anyway, don't be too happy. A new skin is coming out soon and will replace Monaco. Keep a look out for bugs. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) i think that's bogus Personally, i think that the covenant soldiers have stayed in shape. in halo 3 they were almost all skinny. and if they do look fat, that is just their large amount of armor. couldn't agree more,also arbiter had realy thick armor in halo wars,the he was stripped of rank and armor in halo 2 right? after that he fled to humans?or was it before that?(EliteHonorGuard 14:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC)) Halo Wars Arby and Halo:2/Halo:3 Arby are 2 different people/lizards/squids.Halo wars Arby dies at the end of the game and the Halo Trilogy's Arby was a Fleet Admiral in Halo:CE.He only became the Arbiter at the beginning of Halo:2 X Aikou x 01:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) What the? Didn't Halopedia have a Reach theme a few days ago? This is very confusing.Blahmarrow 13:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :It was turned off like 20 minutes ago, actually.-- Forerun '' 13:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC)'' :It's over.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :It was a special theme for the release of Reach. We hadn't changed permanently. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Ah alright then. I thought there was a problem with something! Glad I was wrong!Blahmarrow 22:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually preferred the Reach theme. Ah well - change comes in leaps and bounds, for better or worse. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) "New content" on Reach articles I think the game has been out long enough that we can start removing this tag on some articles like commendations and medals, where all the information is already there. Yea/nay? KickButtUnggoy 21:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : It depends on the page, use your best judgment. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 19:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : I agreeBlahmarrow 22:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :As long as it's removed once the page in question has been updated with the new content. There's really no point in removing it until then, since it kind of defeats the whole purpose of the template. Sometimes "new content" can get added weeks or even months after a new title has been released. But yeah, if all the available info is there, go right ahead. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Anywhere to test out signatures around here? Thanks. SomethingDifferent 06:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Halopedia:Sandbox --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Halo reach 2 player problem Hi, my son and I are new (me specifically) to halo, muchless reach, of course. Here is my problem/question. When playing the 2 player game the character assigned to "player 1" doesnt "level" or go up in rank, along with the goodies, near as fast as the "player 2" position. This is really frustrating my son. For example: he will get 6000 or so "points onn player 1 while player 2 may only get 3000 and yet player 2 will be promoted, move up faster, get armor, etc...etc... does anyone know what the problem is/ could be ? I just bought him a Halo reach xbox package, fresh out of the box, collectors edition if you will. So I am certain it is not hardware related (if he switches to player 2, he goes up in rank, armor, etc, as should be. It seems to be a software issue. Has anyone else had this problem/ more importantly what can be done to fix or put both players at equal advantage? I sure could use some help, please. There is almost nothing worse than a frustrated 13 yr. old boy. My e mail is minman52709@yahoo.com, just put HALO REACH in the subject line, thanks in advance for any help recieved...... Charlie :Charlie, I experience the same problem, but I think it's the game itself, in general. Perhaps changing accounts from first player to second each time can help?Blahmarrow 17:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Jiralhanae Chieftain in Halo 2 Umm, I'm a relatively new Halopedia user, and I have no idea what we're supposed to do when we find something that creates a contradiction. The article on Brute Chieftains says that there are none save Tartarus in Halo 2; however, I was playing through the level "High Charity" when I found what appeared to be a dead Brute Chieftain that looked exactly like Tartarus, save for brown hair and without the Fist of Rukt. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Jiralhanae_Chieftain#Halo_2_Brute_Chieftain So should I change the page and add the Chieftain I found? Or is it just a glitch? Even if it is a glitch, should I still mention it? Or is it an Easter Egg? --PotatoBird 14:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't call it an easter egg, but adding it to the trivia section is a good idea. And welcome to Halopedia!Blahmarrow 22:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach Plot Is it just me or is the Plot in Halo:Reach just a little off ? I mean where is the MAC platforms, the huge battle that three hundred UNSC ships defend aganst six hundred covi. ships. In Reach juin and Cat mention something about other spartan teams being deployed around reach, including Red team. Is this the Spartan ll red team or some fictonal spartan lll team that does not exsist in Halo cannon. Now given Halo: Reach is a good game, as far as gameplay goes; it has things like the armor abilitys and custom armor that bring a smile to my face, however; being a fan of not just the games but the books i have to look at the things that make the cannon great. Their were no spartan llls active at the time and the spartan llls that make up noble team would have to be from alpha or beta commpanys, and seeing that both commpanys were lost with the exception of Tom and Lucy, i have to ask myself where did they comefrom. Along with the Pillar of Autumn being in a dry dock and Cortana being in some forrunner lab and it was allways my thought that cortana was bult for the Master Cheif and the other Spartan lls Misson to capture a Prophet , not a librayeran. Dr Halsey was also did not know of a forunner relic on reach till she discovered it with Fred-104, Linda-087,Kelly-058,Isaac-039,Vinh-030, and Will-043. These are just a few problems with the story, the game its self is not bad but the story is just RANDOM.Lonespartan091 21:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC)LoneSpartan091Lonespartan091 21:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I can't answer most of this, but I do know that Cortana was not ''built for Master Chief; she was meant to be a Shipboard AI for the Pillar of Autumn, like Serina and Mo Ye. The SPARTAN-IIIs ''were ''active on Reach; as were the SPARTAN-IIs. There is a lot of conflicting canon, which is one of the reasons this wiki is established. However, keep in mind that the canon of the games reigns supreme, meaning that what they state overrules what the books and other media say.. PS I also added a heading here just so that your question is seperate from mine. PotatoBird 21:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Cortana was supposed to be able to function both in the Autumn and in a Spartan; she chose the Chief specifically because he was luckier. ''Halo: Reach retcons the novels in several ways. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean i know that the games set the pace for the Halo cannon but Halo:Reach barely matches up with the other halo games, like the dramatic change in wepons and armor, along with Marines armor , and the Autumn stuck in a Dry dock , along with the missing twenty Super MACs that were supost to orbit the planet. Im not sure where you got your Intel from but their was not a Spartan lll company active , Gamma company went active a week after Reach fell. wright me what your opinon.Lonespartan091 06:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Lonespartan091 The Memeber of Noble that were Spartan IIIs were pulled from the missions that killed the rest of their companies to join Noble team and yes Spartan IIIs were active at the time. The POA in dry dock instead of space stuff is inconclusive though. I really hate the idea of games' plot before the books' plot counting as canon because in my opinion...I didn't like Halo Reach's story that much, I didn't care for the characters very much and I don't think I'm the only one who preffers Halo: the Fall of Reach over Halo Reach. WortWortWort 00:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Did I miss something? I'm sorry, but did I miss something? Someone editing it? Everything is pushed to the left and I can't find anything.(Discussion links, stuff like that, not pages/articles.) Help please! This is infuriatingly inconveineint!Blahmarrow 23:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you missed something. In the future, when something goes wrong in the internet, please do the following: 1) Leave the computer for 10 minutes and do something else. 2) Repeat step (1).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Come down bud, I was just asking a question. Not screaming at it like a spoiled 5 year old brat.Blahmarrow 23:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The Monaco has been "shut down" by Wikia. As a result, you're going to have to use the new Oasis skin, if you're not using it now. Search Special:Preferences and just switch it to the "New Wikia Skin". - ::Ah, thanks!Blahmarrow 00:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) What happened to all the blogs and social profiles? What happened to all the blogs and the social profile. Yeserday, it was here, and now it's not. What happened? -Spartan-0093 ("TALK PAGE" ) 00:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that is really weird. I have no idea.--Full Metal Fan 00:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::They were removed, I believe, when Wikia transitioned from Monaco to Oasis. Removal of social stuff. XRoadToDawnX 01:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::My other wikia wikis are okay: http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/User:Full_Metal_Fan --Full Metal Fan 01:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, weird. Did they not want any social stuff?-Spartan-0093 ("TALK PAGE" ) 01:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sadly, now the only easy way to communicate is through talk pages. No privacy. It was a stupid move. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!']] 02:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I know! I hope it comes back some how; it's not the same without it.-Spartan-0093 ("TALK PAGE" ) 20:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) From my side So what should have happened with the transition to Oasis. Fro my side the wiki looks just the same as before, the differences i've seen yet is that points are gone and, while I can still access user blogs, all the comments are deleted. I'm pretty sure I never clicked anything to switch to Oasis, I figured it would be automatic, is it a delayed effect for me if the wiki still looks the same? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) (Oh, and for the record, I did get that huge random glitch-up like everyone else yesterday. But the wiki looks like it did before now.) 05:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Happened to me too Tuck, I think they have to remove the other skins before it changes for usDeathTheKid88 14:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :November 3rd is when the new skin becomes the main.-- 'Forerun '' 16:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Covenant veichles, are they stronger than human veichles? Suicidal Marine in Reach Campaign Please correct me if i wrong but I have been looking for any article regarding the Suicidal Marine in Halo Reach on the mission "New Alexandria". I can't seem to find any. I am asking because I descovered him the other day whilst I was playing and wanted to know more about him because he was 'scared of the flood'. Which i found interesting. Can anyone point me in the right direction? The link is here. He is not a Marine, but a trooper. I too thought that his speech sounded like Bungie's way of referencing the Flood, but others disagree amd this is not reflected in the article. -Hahap 03:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Reach Forums We should add one, because it would be more organized and it would help people looking for forums on Halo:Reach. :I don't think Wikia's updating that anymore. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Scrolling and Era Icons I'm not sure if it's desired here, but if you want the background to stay static and just have the article itself scroll up and down, you can use our CSS code at the Silent Hill Wiki if you like. You can find it here. (If you scroll with your middle mouse button, you'll notice only the article scrolls. The background remains static.) I'm using a 23" widescreen monitor, and right now the background looks like this. So when I scroll, it's pretty distracting, and the blank background can be avoided. I also notice your era icons are gone, or at least from the pages that I've seen anyway. The CSS code we use allows them to show up, so it's there if you want it. Just putting it out there if you want it. =) -- 23:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) monobook skin im not sure if you're aware of this, you probably are but i'll post it just in case. The monobook is still available, at least to individual users. It can be found in user preferences. Whether it can be used for the entire wiki i don't know but I thought I'd let you know just in case--Soul reaper 14:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Crap Attack I've noticed there are at least 2 accounts, most likely by the same griefer, are effing up alot of the pages, "Rulergod 539" and "Lileaze", they are randomly posting offensive pictures, and editing pages to sound like a conversation from one of the wonderful, sexually orientated, and curse laden ten year olds on a website. mainly, pictures like a condom, porn, mildly racsist pictures, and an excessive use of the words "dick" "ass" and other words sexually orientated. Can someone do something about this? and delete those damn pictures! --Turbogruntman117 18:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism on the 31st As of the 31st of december, Halopedia is being vandalized by ashitload of random fake accounts, which include "Lileaze", "Rulergod539", "HecticHalo" and "Howarddude", all of whom are insistent on speaking and acting like 10 year olds, sexual content, racsism, vandalism, excessive use of the word "fuck", and the constant vandalism of John-117's page (no names like HaloHectic are going ot be mentioned) and I suggest we lock down the site to all joining, editing or we have good users watching for vandalism until the 3rd, or until we can KEEP IT CLEAN. --"Your toast has been ''BURNED'', and no amount of scraping shall remove the black parts!" -Pvt Michael J Caboose, on real fear.- Turbogruntman117 00:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Halo Wiki Wait...we're not Halopedia any more? I thought that the new wiki was called Halopedia''n''. Am I wrong? What's with the name change?--Fullmetal Fan 19:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The new wiki is both Halopedia and Halopedia'''n. However, the URL for the former is no longer available, so we had to use the latter.— subtank (7alk) 21:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Help for italian Halopedia i am it.Halopedia admin, and i need your help. on your upload page ( http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload ) there are Licenses in the lower part, which can be chosen. On the italian Halopedia we only have "no license" option, but i built up templates for new licenses; how can i modify that, in order to be able to choose other options? hope i explained well...--YUBBO 20:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey YUBBO. You can find the specific mediawiki here. Additionally, it should be noted that the English Halopedia has moved out of Wikia and can be found in halopedian.com. This wiki is on the verge of becoming a normal Halo wiki and no longer an encyclopaedic database.— subtank (7alk) 21:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry people if i am here again, but i have a problem with it.Halo Theme designer and i don't know how to go through it. We, italian administrators, appreciated the fact that on Halo Nation there are transparent pages, which can make you see the background image; what we did not manage to do was to make the same on it.halo; i looked for help on central wikia but i haven't understood how to do it, since it seems that i have to choose something like gray or white colors, but still all the administrators did not manage to do anything. I wonder if we are "blocked" or something like that, since only yesterday we could turn on "fix" background image option, being possible only "tile" before. Any help would be great.--Yubbo 10:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Halo wiki frontpage improvements/updates i've noticed in the last while that neither the featured quote, featured page or more or less anything else on the frontpage has been updated since at least august or october at the latest. i've also noticed that Halopedian has been updated regularly but the two sites seem to be linked in terms of information sharing. anyone who has control of featured features, please update these eventually. (AcceptaBle OverkilL 18:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC)) :We have plans in doing so and would love to, but we would apparently require permission from Wikia staff. Had we not done so, our actions can be treated as something un-administrative and could cost some administrators of their rights. — subtank (7alk) 18:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :We've already brought in the first in our wave of features - the achievements.-- Forerun '' 23:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC)